The Conquering of Lily Evans
by ShikaNushi
Summary: James Potter. Quidditch player extraordinaire. Lovable prankster. Modest intellectual. Defender of the innocent, and punisher of evil. And one of the most popular guys at Hogwarts. Any girl would be crazy not to want me, right?
1. The Conquering of Lily Evans

**The Conquering of Lily Evans**

James Potter.

Quiditch player extraordinaire.

Lovable prankster.

Modest intellectual.

Defender of the innocent, and punisher of evil.

And one of the most popular guys at Hogwarts.

Any girl would be crazy not to want me, right? I could have any girl I want, right?

Technically.

I could have any girl at Hogwarts, all but one.

Lily Evans.

To Lily Evans I was none of those things I just told you, which I am. To her I was a conceited prat, a troublemaker, a 'disgusting toerag,' as she would put it. Though, it wasn't always like that.

I remember when we first met.

* * *

_I rolled my cart across the Kings Cross Station, my parents only a few steps behind me. "So, what now?" I asked standing between Platforms nine and ten._

_"Dear, you run through that wall, there, you see it? That'll take you to the Hogwarts Express. Just watch your father do it. Go on," she said signaling at my dad._

_He quickly and inconspicuously waltzed towards the wall and disappeared in the blink of an eye. "Now, would you like me to go first, James?" I looked at my mother and nodded._

_I had traveled magically before, but never like this. I watched my mother do exactly as my father did and disappear just as quickly. I looked around to make sure that no one was looking. But someone was._

_It was a young girl, about my age. She was just staring; it was rather rude I must say. I looked around no one else was near me, she must be looking at me. _

_I looked back at her; she was moving closer towards me. Two flustered looking adults were just behind her._

_"Hullo, umm, are you going to Hogwarts?" she approached me in a very quiet manner. I looked at what seemed to be her parents, then back at her and nodded. She let out a sigh of relief, and pointed towards the platform. "Do you know how to get on?"_

_"Yeah, come on," I made my way towards the wall. "You have to just kind of run at it."_

_They all looked at each other. "But," her father spoke this time. "She'll crash."_

_I shook my head. I explained. Then, I explained again. And I explained a third time. There were only ten minutes left until the train left. I was beginning to get a little frustrated. "Just close your eyes and run at it," I said as calmly as I could. "Now, we don't have much time."_

_They looked at each other once again. "I'm ready," she said as she faced the platform. Turned around and kissed her mother and father goodbye._

_"Remember to write," her mother said. _

_"Be safe!" she was reminded by her father_

_She ran right through the wall. I waved at her parents._

_Four minutes left, my turn at last. Run. Run. Run. Wall. Crash? No. Exhale._

_"James Potter!" My mum sounded like she was gonna bite my head off. "It was very nice of you to help out Mr. and Mrs. Evans." I smiled._

_"James," it was her. "I don't think I introduced my self properly, I'm Lily Evans." She extended her hand and I shook it._

_After that Lily and I were rushed into the train. We found a compartment that was somewhat empty. There was only one person in it. His name was Severus Snape, weird kid he was. He left shortly after though. Lily and I spent the rest of the train ride talking. _

_I met up with Emily Douglas, my neighbor and almost like my sister, she and Lily got along well. I also made a new friend, his name was Sirius Black. _

_The train ride seemed to take minutes because of how much fun we were all having. Afterwards we went to the castle to eat and be sorted. We all ended up in Gryffindor. What a coincidence._

* * *

But that was then. I was an innocent, little eleven year old boy. Everything changed when we entered our third year. 

I had become a Marauder. The Marauders were a group that consisted of four troublemaking, adventure seeking boys, all in the Gryffindor house. There was me, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. We were what every girl wanted and what every guy wanted to be.

I was also one of the greatest chasers the Gryffindor team had ever seen, I was at the top of most of my classes, and I was becoming a hormonally driven teenager. I was at the height of 'cool.' And I wasn't the only one that thought so, everyone did. That is, everyone except Lily.

* * *

_It was a breezy September night and I lay lazily on the sofa by the fire, alongside my fellow Marauders. Glad to finally be at Hogwarts. Slowly but surely the common room began to empty out. Not one person failing to call out one of the Marauders names as they sleepily headed up the stairs._

_"I'm bored!"_

_"Sirius, you're always bored." Remus became incredibly more outspoken after we found out._

_"I'm hungry!" Sirius whined as a group of second year girls giggled as they waved at Sirius on their way to bed._

_"I know," I just got an idea to cure myself from Sirius' contagious boredom. "Let's get food from the kitchen!" The other three Marauders looked up at me with mischievous smiles. I knew what that meant. "I'll go get it."_

_I quickly headed towards the dormitories looking forward to another __midnight__ adventure. Just my luck. Guess who decided to go up to their dormitory at that exact same moment? None other than the prettiest girl Hogwarts has ever had the pleasure contain, Lily Evans._

_"Hullo there, Lily," I said as pleasantly as possible._

_Without looking up she said, "Hi James." _

_She had been acting rather cold to me lately.__ Like last week, when I played that prank on the Slytherin in the Great Hall; and when we caused that 'riot' in Transfiguration. It was not really a riot, more like a very small unintentional outburst._

_"What's wrong Lily?" I asked, truly concerned._

_She smiled… a fake smile. I could tell. "Nothing just tired that's all."_

_She tried to make her way around me, I moved. "Come on, Lily, spill."_

_"No." She moved, and so did I. She sighed. "Look James, I'm tired and you're in my way. So move."_

_"No."_

_"Fine," she pulled out her wand. I stood there. Never has anyone ever pointed a wand at me. Well, other than a Slytherin. I. Was. Shocked. I knew she had some mean hexes up her sleeve, but never did I imagine she would direct them at me._

_She made her way to walk around me. I grabbed her arm. She now placed her wand directly between my eyes. I smiled._

_"Lily!" I said, in an extremely annoying voice. "Now you wouldn't want to injure to the top Chaser in Gryffindor and ruin their chances at winning the Championship, now would you?" _

_I glanced at my mates watching from afar. They were in just as much shock as I was. _

_She looked disgusted, utterly perturbed. "Potter, the Quiditch team doesn't solely depend on your meager talent." _

_That was cold. And since when did she call me Potter! "Lily…" My grip on her arm was still firm._

_"No! You know what? I'm tired of you! With you're 'James Potter is so magnificent' attitude. It's driving me crazy! I don't think you've realized just how much you've changed. Ugh, let go." I did as she said, shocked for the second time that evening. She had been holding this in for a long time, it was obvious._

_I looked back at where my friends were sitting, each of their faces mimicking my own. I shook my head, hoping they would take as a signal that I was no longer hungry, or bored, or looking for adventure. _

_I slowly made my way up the stairs with my head bowed._

* * *

Things were never the same after that. The more she would reject me, the more infatuated I became with her. And just as she would call me Potter, I would call her Evans. I thought it was endearing, Sirius just thought it was sad. 

The years went on and Lily just wouldn't budge, her opinion of me stayed the same. But I, like a fool, became more and more, well, confident, or, as Sirius would say, conceited.

Lily became Gryffindor prefect, along with Remus, in fifth year. Fifth year, I'll never forget it. That year all our hard work had finally paid off. We had been working two almost three years to help Remus in some way.

Don't you know? Remus is a werewolf. And we finally found a way to help him. This was the year we did it, the year the guys and me became Animagi. It was our biggest, most illegal, most secretive stunt yet. And we felt like we were on top of the world because of it.

This year was when things really got serious. I knew that Lily was the only girl that I would ever want to be with. And she had never loathed me more. We had our rows, but none like the one we had at the end of our fifth year.

I'm not going to bother telling you about it though, I'm sure you've heard about it, it was our biggest, most public, most humiliating row yet. Funny thing is it happened because I asked her out.

Believe it or not it was the first time I had ever asked a girl out. Don't get me wrong I've had my share of girlfriends, but they all kind of came to me. Lily was the only who didn't.

And now as I stand here, a sixth-year at the height of my popularity, Quiditch captain for crying out loud! (Am I being conceited? The guys say I am. I don't think so.)

I, James Potter, the popular, loveable, good-looking, confident hero will conquer Lily Evans if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

This is a repost of a currently removed fic. It was fixed, so there are minor differences. Hopefully this time around I won't get too lazy. I will be posting biweekly. 

Please Review!


	2. Captain Potter, Prefect Evans, and Mr Bi...

**Captain Potter, Prefect Evans, and Mr. Bighead Boy**

I was on my way to the Great Hall—only a week until break, only a week and a few days until Christmas. I can't wait! A few fourth year Hufflepuff girls giggled passed me. I know, I know, I'm irresistible. It's okay.

I peered into the Great Hall, she wasn't there yet. I quickly took a seat next to Moony. "What's this about?" _This_ meaning a stupid meeting to which I had just arrived five minutes late.

"It's about the next Quiditch games. You know, to find out the dates." I turned my head still no sign of her.

"Where's Evans?" I asked turning to Moony.

He shook his head. "Last I saw her she was heading towards where we know the _Ravenclaw common room is,"_ he added the last part in a whisper. I looked towards where the Ravenclaws were seated, they were all there.

Moony pointed towards the front of the room. "Head Boy, he's missing." This year the Head Boy was a stuck-up, pretty boy, know it all Ravenclaw and he had his eye on Evans. "That's why the meeting hasn't started." I grew curious and decided to do some investigating.

I looked inside my pocket for my secret weapon, "Bugger, Padfoot has the map." Moony looked as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it, as he always does. "Wait," there was still hope! "I have the mirror." I looked around to make sure no one was looking. "Padfoot!" No answer. "Padfoot!"

"Oy, Prongs!"

I sent Moony a mischievous glance and quietly explained the situation to Padfoot, "Evans is late to the meeting. Can you tell me where she is?" He nodded. After a few minutes Padfoot's face became clear again—I didn't like it. "Well," I said expectantly.

He smiled. You know that smile that someone makes when they're trying really hard not to laugh? Yeah? Well, that was it.

I was getting very irritated. "Well?"

"She's with the Head Boy in a... in a," he burst out laughing.

"Tell me!" I noticed some nosy people had begun to take interest in my side of the table, nasty buggers. I lowered my voice. "Padfoot," I said almost in a whisper. He nodded, finally subduing his laughter.

"She's in a broom closet, the one by the Ravenclaw common room." I felt a surge of so many feelings rattle through my body that is was inexplicable. I handed Moony the mirror and made my way through the Great Hall. It felt like it took virtually no time at all to reach the broom closet.

Once I was there I heard talking and movement inside. Calm down. Calm down. I closed my eyes. One. Two. Three. Four. Don't do anything you'll regret. Five. Six. Keep control over yourself. Seven. Eight. Nine. No matter what. Ten. My face was expressionless, my mind was calm, and my jealousy was intense, but I contained it.

I opened my eyes. Knock, knock, knock. I heard gasps. I smiled, _stay expressionless_. Out came Evans and Mr. Bighead Boy. I was pleased to see that Mr. Bighead Boy was looking quite frightened.

"Do you two know that you're holding up a very important meeting?" Both their eyes widened, this was going to be fun.

"Oh no, oh no, I completely forgot!" I watched Evans as she tried to make her way around me. Oh no, I was going to give this opportunity up. This was way too much fun.

"If I were either of you I'd let me lead you." Head Boy stopped dead in his tracks, I intimidated him. How fun. Evans, on the other hand, kept walking. "Evans how're you to explain to all the prefects and the teachers exactly why you were late?"

She kept walking. "I'll make something up, Potter! I don't need your help!"

"Oh Evans, I don't think the Teachers will be very pleased to find out a _prefect_ was lying!" She stopped, I had her now.

"You wouldn't!" she had turned around now.

"Evans, see I'm an honest person. I'm not very keen on lying."

"Oh, please Potter, don't give me that."

"Evans," I said in what I hoped was a sincere tone. "I don't think I've lied a day of my life." I swore holding my hand over my heart.

She sighed. "Lead away, Potter," she was talking through gritted teeth. She was beginning to notice the odds were against her.

"Glad you could see it my way Evans. Now, come along you two," I grabbed both Evans and Mr. Bighead Boy by the arm.

"Don't touch me, Potter!"

"As you wish m'dear," I headed towards the Great Hall with incredible speed. I had a plan already formulating in my mind.

We reached the Great Hall some fifteen minutes later. "Where have you two been?" the Head Girl was absolutely livid. It really didn't suit her. When some people are angry they _slightly_ tinge pink, Ms. Head Girl was as pale as a Muggle who had just flooed half way across Britain for the first time. Instead of tingeing pink when she was angry she tinged a kind of yellowish green, it was kind of sick. But then again all Slytherins were. "What in the _world_ made you almost an hour late?"

Time to turn on the James Potter charm, "No worries, they were with me!" Grin. Wink. Saunter. Score, she nodded and blushed. (She blushes kind of purple, man she's weird.) I looked at Mr. Bighead Boy and Evans, they were gawking. I smiled. "Yes, I know, it's that easy when you're James Potter."

Evans shot me a frustrated glance and walked past me. I was walking towards the other Gryffindors just behind her. I looked at Moony and smiled, you could always count on Moony to think ahead. The only two seats available on the Gryffindor side were to his left, meaning Evans and I had no other choice but to sit next to each other. Evans sat to the right of the Gryffindor seventh year prefect. Perfect. I took my seat next to Moony, a humongous grin plastered across my face.

Evans was busy talking to the prefect next to her when everyone began to quiet down. Evans looked at me and sighed when I smiled at her, then turned to listen to what the head girl was saying. I looked at Moony who was also listening to meeting, I shook my head. What is it with these people?

I took a piece of parchment a quill.

_Hey Evans!_

_You know what? You owe me! If it wasn't for me you would have been left to explain what you were doing. _

_How should I make you pay me back...? Don't worry Evans I'll think of something, when I know what it is I'll let you know._

_With an incredibly overwhelming amount of love,_

_James_

Of course I knew how to make her pay me back, but I wasn't going to tell _her_ that.

I took out my wand. _"Ovile Avitus._" The paper folded itself over in the palm of my hand into the shape of a bird and flapped its wings all the way to Evans at wand point. She took in her hand and examined it. _"Exovile."_ I muttered. The parchment unfolded itself in her hands and she read it.

Evans turned around and glared at me. 'Get over yourself, Potter,' she mouthed.

"Ow!" Moony had elbowed me in the ribs. "What?" He signaled towards the front. Mr. Bighead Boy was looking straight at me, along with everyone else in the room. I smiled.

"Captain Potter now that you're done socializing with Prefect Evans can you please inform me of your teams status."

"What status?" I responded stupidly.

Mr. Bighead Boy sighed. "How many team players are currently able to play for your next game? How many team players will be on the team next year and what positions are free for next year?"

I looked at Evans who was trying really hard not to look my way. "All my team members are able to play. All but two players will be playing next year. A beater and a chaser position will be open."

Evans didn't talk to me after this; the rest of the meeting was rather boring. It felt like ages before it was finished.

Moony and I made our way back to the Gryffindor common room. "Hey Moony, I have a plan on how to get Evans to go out with me."

He looked at me warily, "I don't know Prongs."

"It's full-proof, I promise."

_**A/N**: So? Tell me what you thought! Leave me a review. Next chapter will be up soon. The more reviews, the faster I update! Keep that in mind: )_


	3. Prongs' Perfect Plan

**Prongs' Perfect Plan**

"Padfoot!" Remus and I just arrived to the Gryffindor common room, the other prefects not far behind us. Padfoot and Wormtail were sitting at out usual spot beside the fire currently engaged in a game of Exploding Snap.

"Hey Prongs," Wormtail and Padfoot said harmoniously.

"Hey guys, I have a plan on how to get Evans to go out with me," I declared as Moony and I sat down across from Padfoot and Wormtail.

"Another one?" Wormtail whined annoyingly.

"Yes another one! Besides, it's full proof." I said indignantly.

"Yeah, so was the plan when you turned all her robes florescent pink."

"Well, Padfoot, how was I supposed to know that the color was going to spread all over her face and arms… and hands...?"

"And the one when you made those flowers chase her around the entire day!"

"Wormtail, that was a very good idea, you know… if the flowers wouldn't have attacked her back."

"Oh yes, don't forget the plan of all plans. When Prongs decided to go up to the girls dormitory for a midnight poetry reading." They all started laughing, stupid prats.

"Hey! Hey, I still have bruises from that, ok. Besides, Moony, It's not like any of you tried to talk me out of doing any of that!"

"Yes, we did!" They all said incredibly loud.

"Well, you didn't try hard enough! And this plan doesn't contain any situations in which Evans nor I will be in any grave danger."

"Just like the one when..."

"Shut up, Padfoot!"

"Ok, ok, Prongs tell us what your plan is..."

"Fine, Moony, I will. But first we have to get rid of Mr. Bighead Boy!"

"And how do you reckon we do that?"

"That's easy Padfoot, we scare him away." All of my fellow Marauders exchanged inquisitive glances, "But we need one of Evans' quills."

The next day the guys and I were walking as usual to the Great Hall for breakfast. "So, how are you going to get one of Evans' quills? I mean it's not like she's just going to go up to you and hand you one."

"Oh Wormtail, so small minded. You see, James Potter always has his ways." I looked around. "Come on, now."

I walked inside the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Prongs, what in bloody hell are looking for?" Padfoot was referring to the fact that I was craning my neck over to look up the table.

"There she is," I turned Padfoot. "I'm looking for my secret weapon. I'll be right back. Grab some food and meet me outside." I walked towards her. "All right, Emi?"

Emi turned around and smiled at me. "All right, James?" She was a Gryffindor in my year and was one of Evans' best friends.

I've known Emily ever since I could remember. She played Chaser along with me on the Quiditch team, she was good too. She had pink-blonde hair or 'strawberry blonde' as she would always say when I called it pink-blonde. Her eyes, it was weird, were just like Sirius': Grey, almost translucent.

"I have a proposition for you," I placed my hand on her back to lead her outside.

"Wait, James!" She turned around, presumably to tell her friends she was going somewhere. "Ok, as you were saying?"

I smiled. Emily was always up for helping out the Marauders, no matter what. "I'm going to need your assistance."

"Is that so?" she said, a smirk forming across her face. We reached the entrance of the Great Hall. "But, it better not take long because I'm hungry!"

"Don't worry, Emi. I've thought ahead," we reached to where the other Marauders were waiting for me. Though Padfoot had devoured most of the food, there was still enough left. We found an empty classroom and I began step one of my ingenious plan.

"So James, what is it that you need?"

"It's about Evans." The rest of the Marauders were sitting on the side eating food as if they were watching a Quiditch game.

"James..." she began warily.

"Wait, before you say anything." She stopped talking and listened to me openly. "Ok, I just want to ask Lily out..."

"Again?" she asked, rather rudely if I may say so myself.

"Yes, again! Well, as I was saying, Mr. Bighead Boy is in the way!" I whined.

She raised and eyebrow at me, "What does this have to do with me?"

"I was thinking that maybe you could supply us with some, uh, materials."

She seemed, if possible, even more confused. "James..." she said slowly. "What exactly is it that you're talking about? What materials?"

The Marauders and I exchanged glances, "Ok, um, we need one of Evans' quills."

"Why exactly?"

"Well, um," I looked towards the Marauders for some help. No matter how much Emi would be likely to help the Marauders, she wouldn't agree to this. My fellow partners in crime looked back at me with blank faces. Thanks, load of help you lot are.

"Well, then why is it?" she tapped her foot impatiently.

I put my hands on her shoulder and looked at her directly in the eye. "Emi, I can't tell you why, you won't understand." She opened her mouth to interrupt me. "Wait, let me finish," she sighed. "Would you get that for me if I promised you that I would in, no way, make Evans magically fall for me." She raised her eyebrows. "And I won't put her in any danger whatsoever."

"Fine, but you have to make sure she doesn't find out I had anything to do with this!"

"She won't, she won't! I promise!"

"Okay."

"Oh, and one more thing," she stopped at the door and looked at me expectantly. "Can you keep Evans away from Mr. Bighead Boy for the entire day?"

"James…" she warningly, "You're pushing it."

"_Please!_"

"You're not going to threaten him, are you?"

Yes. "Uh, no I'm not. I'm Just... kind of... making sure he's... _aware_ of my... concerns about Evans," I grinned at her. She sighed.

"The things I do for you." I walked up to her and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Suffocating... me... JAMES!"

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly. She shook her head and walked out of the classroom.

"So… what now?" Wormtail asked expectantly.

"We formulate a little invitation for Mr. Bighead Boy," I smiled my famous trademark Marauder smile.

I reached inside my backpack and took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"But I thought you said we needed Lily's quill to write the letter, Prongs."

"I know, Padfoot, but I need to make sure we know exactly what we're going to write. We only have one try with Evans' quill and we need to make sure it's believable. No mistakes." Padfoot nodded.

"Okay, start off with his name," Moony suggested hesitantly. We all nodded in agreement and looked at each other.

"Does any one know Mr. Bighead Boys real name?" Padfoot asked thoroughly dumbfounded. We all shook our heads.

"How about, um, _Hey_," Wormtail added, we agreed.

So far all we had was _Hey._ "We need to add when and where to meet him."

"Tell him that it's important!"

"And not to approach her until they meet, which has to be somewhere no one will come across, so we can have privacy."

"That's a good one, Wormtail."

"And tell him to bring food." All of the Marauders looked at Padfoot. "What? I get hungry when I intimidate people." We shook our heads.

Since today we had didn't have class until eleven I decided to have a chat with little miss Evans. I caught up with her just outside the Library.

"All right Evans?" She looked up at me, mostly because I was a whole head taller than her.

"You know, Potter, I've been meaning to talk to you." We began walking. Where? I wasn't sure.

"Never thought I'd hear those words from you Evans," I smirked at her.

"Hmm, I bet you didn't," she responded sourly making me frown.

"Well, what is it?"

She sighed. "Now that you know about me and Arnold..."

"_Oh!_ _That's _his name!"

"What?"

I quickly smiled innocently, "Nothing."

"Anyways, I don't want you going around pretending like you own me!" I looked at her in what I hoped was a confused look. "Don't look at me like that! You know what I'm talking about, every time I have an interest in some you scare them away!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Evans," I said as ingenuously as I possibly could.

"Don't give me that crap, Potter. You know exactly what I mean. I have to go around hiding stuff because every time I begin to fancy someone I don't get a chance to get to know them better because of you! I don't go around meeting random guys in broom closets for fun, Potter! I do it to stay away from YOU!"

Ouch. That hurt. Did she really mean that? I guess so. But she didn't understand I did it for her, none of those guys were good enough for her and neither is Arnie, or whatever his name is.

"I want you to promise me that you won't threaten Arnold in any way, shape, or form."

I looked at her thinking of a way to get out of this, "I promise," I held my right hand over my heart.

She glared at me and walked away. "Wait!"

"What?"

"I never got to tell you why I was looking for you."

"Well make it fast." She kept walking, I followed.

"The Head Girl dismissed the fact that we were late, but when McGonagall finds outs she won't take it too lightly."

"I thought you said you would take care of it." She glared. She seems to do that a lot.

"Oh Evans, so simple minded! McGonagall doesn't let anything slip. Around this time tomorrow she will be calling us into her office and questioning us on our late arrival. I, unlike you, have a valid excuse as to why I was so late."

"So, I'll just twist the truth a bit, you would know a lot about that Potter, wouldn't you?"

"Ah Evans, but you refuse to see the whole picture!"

"Are you daft? I already made it pretty clear that I don't need you."

"Of course you don't! I _know_ that! But, you see, McGonagall will be confused when our stories don't completely match up."

"Explain yourself. I'm not a mind reader."

"Evans, love, my story of why I was late consist of me escorting the Head Boy and you to the meeting after _you_ had forgotten and had gone to snog in a broom closet." I said the last part bitterly.

"First of all Potter, we weren't _snogging!"_

"Right."

"We weren't! What, do you think I'm some kind of little tramp?"

"No! It's just, what else would you two be doing?"

"TALKING! God! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Well, was there a second of all?" I asked not wanting to talk about Evans and snogging.

"Yes," she stopped walking. She looked me straight in the eyes, god she had beautiful eyes. "Potter, could you for once stop thinking only about yourself and not tell McGonagall?"

I smiled. This is what I was waiting for, "On one condition."

"Ugh! How did I know you were going to say that? You know what? Forget it! I don't want your help!"

And how did I know _you_ were going to say that. With one last glare she stalked away angrily. My plan was being executed without a hitch, just as I expected.

After an incredibly boring session of Double Potions we headed of to lunch.

"James!" I turned. It was Emi.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes," she took it out of her backpack.

"You didn't write with did you?"

"No, Lily was the last on to use it."

I smiled. "Thanks. Keeping her away from Bighead Boy?"

She giggled at the name I used. "I'm doing my best captain." She stayed back, waiting for Evans.

"You ever wonder what it was that happened to her? You know, last year."

I looked at Padfoot, his eyes full to the brim with worry, "All the time." I put Evans' quill away in my backpack and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. After we finished lunch we discretely wrote Mr. Bighead Boys note over in Evans' handwriting using her quill. I used that handy little spell and had the note fly over to Mr. Bighead Boy. We watched him as he read it and oddly enough he seemed happy about it.

I disregarded this and we decided to get a heard start towards the north tower for Divination. After what felt like ages we got through Divination, Transfiguration, and dinner heading off to accomplish the next step of my plan.

Of course I was told not to threaten Mr. Bighead Boy, but who was to stop my friends from doing that. We patiently waited outside the classroom we knew Mr. Bighead Boy was in. After an hour of waiting he finally came outside.

"Evans didn't show, did she," I said darkly. He jumped back alarmed. He was eyeing my wand twirling innocently in my hands.

"What have you done with her?" he asked in mock bravery. I felt Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail come out of the shadows. A smirk crept on my face as I saw Mr. Bighead Boy step back.

"I've done nothing to her. You see, she was never _really_ coming. In case you haven't noticed, this was a trap."

"What are you going to do? I'm Head Boy! I can have you expelled!" Fear was evident in his voice. I was pleased.

"You can," I stated coldly. "But you won't."

"You break off whatever you have with Evans, or you answer to us." Padfoot chimed in oh-so-dangerously.

"Lily would never go out with you!" he spat at me.

"Just leave that to me. Now I believe my friend asked you to do something. We need to know what your decision is, or we'll be forced to take drastic measures."

He stood there for quite a while, evidently weighing out his options. "Ok," he finally said. "Ok."

"Tomorrow morning," Wormtail demanded, talking for the first time; Nothing like having uneven odds to make you braver.

"What?" Padfoot took a step forward. "Fine, just stop!"

I smiled. Marauders always got their way. "I'm glad you see it my way. You won't regret it." I walked away and distinctly heard him say, "Manipulative bastard." But I decided to ignore it.

Just one final step and my plan would be executed perfectly.

"I feel incredibly wrong for letting you do this," Moony said guiltily.

"Oh Moony, you and your morals, they're really hindering our performance as a group. You missed a few lines back there," Padfoot responded.

"Shut up, Sirius," Moony said irritably, shutting Padfoot up.

"Oh well," I said simply.

Moony couldn't drive me into guilt this time because tomorrow in McGonagall's office, sitting between Mr. Bighead Boy and myself, Evans will agree to go to Hogsmeade with me.

_:a/n: Did anyone else feel Lily being in a broom closet with the Head Boy was a little drastic? Yeah, I know. But I needed something drastic to show how James gets jealous and how she can't really have what would be described as a normal and open relationship with someone if she wants it to last._

_James and Lily are in the middle of their sixth year. I'm planning to take this up to the end of their seventh, maybe farther. (Depending on how many reviews I get!)_

_I have review-citis, I can not continue living with out reviews. It is a sad disease, sad disease indeed._


	4. A Date With Evans

**A Date With Evans**

It was Friday and if McGonagall is as predictable as I knew she was right after Defense Against the Dark Arts she would send someone to tell Evans, Mr. Bighead Boy, and me to meet her at her office during the break.

As if on cue a fifth year Hufflepuff prefect came up to me after class. "James!" I turned around.

"Yes, uh..."

"Yumi," she provided.

"Right."

"Professor McGonagall wants to see you and Lily Evans." I nodded. "Where is Lily? Professor McGonagall said that you guys had this same class."

"I'll find her," I walked past her excusing myself.

I spotted her just was a few people ahead of me, "Evans, Hey Evans!"

She turned around, "What?"

I grinned slyly, "McGonagall wants us."

"I'm not going, you go!"

"Come on, Evans," I softly placed my hand on her back too lead her to McGonagall's office.

"Don't touch me, Potter."

We reached McGonagall's office quickly. There were three seats in front of her desk, no one was there. Quickly I lunged at the left chair and pulled it out for Evans.

"How gentlemen like, Potter," she spat sarcastically as she sat down just where I intended her to. Not in the left chair, she had too much pride to sit in a chair I pulled out for her, but in the middle chair.

I promptly took a seat to her right and waited for McGonagall. Soon after Mr. Bighead Boy arrived, he observed situation in front of him, and took a seat in the chair I had originally pulled out. I tried to get Evans' attention, but she wouldn't look me in the eye.

Promptly after McGonagall arrived, "I'm terribly sorry that I am late. Peeves decided it would appropriate to steal students' clothing. I trust you three know why you are here," she began as she took a seat behind her desk.

We nodded quietly as she looked at each of us straight in the eye.

"Explain yourselves, if I do not believe that your explanation is enough excuse for what you have done, I will be forced to punish each of you. I hope you know that being late to prefect meetings is completely unacceptable and that you are all supposed to be setting an example. Any more funny business and your badges may be suspended. So, explain yourselves."

I stayed quite and watched as Mr. Bighead Boy and Evans were growing nervous. I made direct eye contact with Evans, hoping she would give me a signal that we had a deal: Nothing. She looked away.

"Today, please," McGonagall insisted.

"Professor," I began. "_I_ arrived to the meeting on time." No, I didn't, but that's ok. "But then I noticed that Evans and Mr. Bi-... the Head Boy were missing. You see, Evans is in my house, so I decided to go look for her. She was rather..._distracted_ when I found her."

"Mr. Potter, your excuse is valid, but I would like to know why Miss Evans and Mr. Craven were late."

"Well Professor," Evans attempted to save herself. "I forgot."

"Miss Evans what in the name of Merlin could have been so important that you forgot about a prefect meeting?"

"Well... you don't understand! I was... but then... and... well…" Evans was at loss for words. She shot me a pleading glance.

"Out with it!" Professor McGonagall insisted. I took this chance to use my secret weapon: A distraction. I stood up and headed towards the window. "Mr. Potter, would you like to let us know why you are standing up!"

I opened the window. Sirius was there, just as I planned. We made eye contact. I nodded. And the distraction began.

"Mr. Potter!"

"Professor," I began, holding in the overpowering urge to laugh. "I think you need to see this."

She walked up to the window and I stepped aside. She began to yell, priceless.

"Mr. Goyle! Stop that this instant! Peeves, give him his clothes back! For heavens sake, Mr. Goyle, cover yourself with something! Stop that! THAT MUST NOT BE DONE IN PUBLIC!" She stormed out of her office. "I'll be back to deal with you later!"

I took my seat with a smug grin on my face. "So Evans, you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?"

She stared at a quill on McGonagall's desk, not looking at me or Mr. Bighead Boy. After a while she nodded. "Yeah," She still wasn't looking at me.

I grinned as I saw Mr. Bighead Boy's look of shock. I leaned back in my chair and took a deep breath. Everything was going my way.

It was Saturday morning: the day I was finally going to win her over. I got up, took a shower, admired myself in the mirror, got dressed, and headed for breakfast—all without bothering any of my roommates.

The little distraction we planned went off with out a hitch and, best of all, none of us were blamed for any of it. It was beautiful. All we had to do was wait until Goyle felt like taking a bath in the Prefects bathroom and tell Peeves to take his robes. But not before we let a little potion slip into his pumpkin juice at breakfast. Let's just say he won't be in his right mind for a while.

I arrived at the Great Hall, barely anyone was there. So I decided to take a detour, I went by the Quiditch Pitch.

"_Accio Shooting Star!" _My broom came flying towards me. I wasted no time in mounting and flying off. I went higher and higher. _Describe flying here._

I can't mess this up, this is my only chance. If Evans doesn't fall for me today I doubt she ever will. But how do I make sure I don't? I should ask the guys, they would know what to do.

_Especially Padfoot_, I smiled, he definitely had a way with women; though I doubt he's had a relationship that was longer than two weeks. Whenever he got bored with them, _they_ would break up with _him _and _still_ hold him to high regards. They would _never_ cry over him or hold a grudge. It was so weird. They even found new boyfriends shortly after. I doubt I have _ever _seen Padfoot within a meter of a crying girl.

I descended and landed firmly on the ground. Looking back one more time, I made my way up to the dormitory. Once I arrived I securely put my broom away and went to breakfast, this time for sure.

"Hey guys," I sat down next to Moony.

"What took you so long, Prongs?"

"Just out flying," They nodded. "Guys, do you think you could help me? You know, about Hogsmeade… and Evans."

They exchanged glances. "You know none of us really thought your plan would work mate," Moony and Wormtail nodded, agreeing with Padfoot.

I shook my head. "So what should I do?"

"Not be conceited."

"I'm not conceited."

"Don't talk about yourself."

"Do I ever do that?"

"Be nice."

"I AM nice!"

"She doesn't want to hear about your Quiditch skills."

"Why not?"

"And whatever you do, don't make crude comments about Snivellus' underpants."

"Why in Merlin's name would I do that?"

"Prongs!" they yelled at me.

"Ok, fine. I'll remember."

After breakfast I waited for Evans at the entrance to Hogsmeade—reviewing everything that I shouldn't do, and noticing that what they mostly told me was what _not_ to do. Not what _to _do.

"James!" I looked up.

"Hey Emi," I smiled at her. "Hey Piper, Hey Evans…"

Piper was Evans' other best friend. She had more brothers and sisters than anyone else I knew. She was the oldest out of all of them. Like Emi, Piper was also very helpful to the Marauders. If something happened at Hogwarts, she knew about it. Well, she didn't know _everything_, but anything that didn't have to do with the Marauders secret was pretty much stored in her that nosy little mind of hers.

Just like the Marauders had the ambition to be the best pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen, she had the ambition to become the greatest Matchmaker. Weird… that didn't stop her from making it happen, though.

"Shall we go then, Evans?" I asked, offering her my hand. She sighed and walked ahead. I glanced back at Emi and Piper and went off behind her.

"So Evans, I was thinking that maybe we could go for a walk, and then maybe have a Butterbeer or something," she slowed her pace and nodded. After a few minutes she began to talk.

"Why do you want to go out with me so bad?"

I thought about this for a while. "Well, because you're pretty, smart, and you aren't of afraid to insult me." She laughed. _I_ made her laugh! Wow. Her laugh is so perfect.

"Potter, you ok?"

"Uh, what? Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

She gasped. Her face was pressed against the window of a miscellaneous shop. "Wow," she said breathlessly. Her eyes were focused on a ring in the center. It was silver and had an emerald in the shape of a heart. "It must cost a fortune."

She pulled away from the window and we made our way to the Three Broomsticks.

"Potter, why weren't you at breakfast?"

"I was… I just got there really late."

"Why?"

"I was flying. I try to practice everyday. As much as I would like to say it, my incredible talent didn't sprout out of thin air. I even practice twice a day when I have the chance. I have to bring Gryffindor to victory, and the only way I'm going to do that is by practicing..."

"Why do you say it like that? It's not like you're the only person in the team," she interrupted me coldly.

I tried to change the subject. "What did you get in your OWLs?"

"Why do you care? You're just going to twist this so you can end up talking about yourself."

Crap. I've done everything the guys told me not to do. We kept walking silently. Once we were at the Three Broomsticks we found a secluded table by the window.

"So," I began. "Are you beginning to regret going out with me?"

She raised her eyebrows. "You could say that," she said bitterly. I was somewhat taken aback. But... she laughed! People don't laugh when they're not having fun!

_Yes, she was laughing. But then you started talking about yourself._

So?

_You messed up._

Shut up.

"Hello there James, new girlfriend?"

"Hullo Rosie, no not yet," I smiled at Evans, she rolled her eyes.

"Well then, what can I get you?"

"Two Butterbeers, please."

"Comin' right up."

I looked out the window, neither of us was saying anything. This went on for about a total of ten grueling minutes.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" I was alarmed at her sudden attempt to talk to me. But I recovered quickly.

"Well, Remus is coming over. Sirius is already staying at my house, so he'll be there. We'll pretty much have a normal Christmas, You?"

"Piper and I are going to Emily's house the day after Christmas for a few days."

That familiar feeling swept over me, I had another idea. I would need Emi, yet again. I saved my idea in the back of my mind for better pondering later on.

"You remember when I was studying for Transfiguration and I got so frustrated that I threw it and it hit you right smack in the middle of your face?" I laughed at her reminiscing and nodded.

"Yeah, I had to go to Madam Fermera because I had a broken nose. I remember she got mad because I wouldn't tell her who did it."

"Why didn't you?"

I gave her a puzzled look: any idiot knew why—not that I was calling Evans an Idiot. "Because I didn't want to get you in trouble," she looked away guiltily.

No! I like the laughing and the fun part and the joking and reminiscing. Quick, think of a memory that'll make her laugh.

"You remember in fifth year when we were by the lake and you were yelling at me and…"

"When you were being a complete prick?"

Why? WHY! Why did I bring that up? "Err, yeah?"

"Ugh... you know, Emily and Piper told me to at least be nice to you, but I can't, I just can't!"

I panicked. I didn't know what to do. I put my hand through my hair. She glared at me. Crap. I quickly shoved my hands in my pocket.

She sighed, "This was a mistake, I should go."

"No, wait. Evans!" She was gone. I did everything that I was told not to do—and I almost mentioned Snivellus' underpants!

Extremely depressed, I left Hogsmeade. But not before walking in a small shop and getting rid a few Galleons.


	5. Happy Bloody New Year

**

* * *

**

Happy Bloody New Year

"Wake up Prongs! WAKE UP! It's CHRISTMAS!"

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. No longer was I encircled by the stone walls of Hogwarts, but the dark blue walls of my own room. I stepped off my bed, and onto the almost frozen tile that spanned across the room. After yawning and stretching and hearing more of Padfoots yelling, I dragged my feet towards the door. When I opened it Padfoot was mid-knock, he grabbed my arm and pushed me downstairs.

"About time," my dad was standing by the Christmas tree. Anyone would say that we were exactly alike, except for a few minor details. His hair wasn't jet-black like mine, but a light graying brown. Though, it was still just as messy as mine. His eyes were blue, not hazel like mine. Those two characteristics I inherited from my mum. Other than that, we were exactly the same, appearance-wise.

In personality, I think I took after my mum. Everyone's always tells me how she was quite the troublemaker at Hogwarts.

"Happy Christmas, boys," my mum just came in the room.

"Happy Christmas," Padfoot and I said in unison.

"Presents!" I said focusing on the Christmas tree that towered over everyone in the room. It was engulfed with candles, and angels, and stars… breathtaking.

My gaze traveled south as I spotted the presents under the tree, almost harmoniously Padfoot and I lunged at them.

First, we opened the presents from my parents. I admired the dress robes that I had just unveiled. They were a deep scarlet color and made of a thick material. I looked at Padfoot, who also had dress robes in dark gray.

"Mum, dad, these are great and all, but why do we need dress robes," I asked, genuinely dumbfounded.

My parents exchanged glances of glee, "James," my dad began. "Your mother and I have decided that you and Sirius are old enough to attend this years' New Years Eve party and we've already told the Lupin's, the Pettigrew's, and Emily's parents that your friends can come too."

I gaped at them. Every year my parents threw the greatest New Years Eve party and I was forced to either stay in my room or go to Peters' house. This is great! Padfoot and I exchanged excited glances.

"And there's one more thing Sirius, look over there," My mum pointed towards a small white box beneath the tree that was simply labeled, Sirius. He picked it up and took out a small piece of parchment inside and read aloud.

"Follow the box," he looked up at us very confused. I smiled and pointed at the white box which now had made its way to the staircase. I stood up and walked towards my parents.

"I guess he didn't notice," they nodded in agreement and we followed Padfoot up the stairs. Once Padfoot reached his destination he stood, speechless.

He was standing in front of the door of his room. The door was decorated with gold letters which plainly said, 'Sirius.' Under his name was a small paw print, my idea of course. This simple gift stood as a symbol that Sirius was permanently part of the family, my unofficially adopted brother. He turned around to face my parents and me.

"Thank you," he chocked out. My mother stepped forward and gave him a hug.

"We'll meet you boys downstairs to have breakfast," my dad said as my mum and him went downstairs.

I faced Padfoot. "It was my idea to add the paw print."

He smiled. "I noticed."

"Shall we go eat," I asked, he nodded.

We went downstairs to eat breakfast. The entire time my mother was lecturing Padfoot and me on proper etiquette. After we were finished eating breakfast Padfoot and I went to the tree to finish unwrapping the rest of the presents.

"Prongs, is this what I think it is?" Padfoot asked as he finished opening his present from. I gave him a smile, signaling that indeed it was. I had gotten him a penknife. It could open any lock imaginable, and untie any knot.

I opened the plain white box labled 'From Sirius, to Prongs.' A hyper snitch energetically bounced out the packet, my quick reflexes kicked in and I caught it quickly. It gleamed in my tight grasp, and smelled of new Quiditch supplies: my favorite.

"I thought I'd give you a new one since I kind of burned the last one."

"Thanks, Padfoot." Some one knocked on the door. Padfoot and I exchanged glances. We got up and went to the door. My mum had already gotten it.

"Emi!" I called.

"Hey, Emily!" Padfoot said beside me.

"Hey James, Sirius, Happy Christmas," Emily lived across the street from me, so she probably walked. She came inside with a few presents in her arms. When we walked in the living room she handed us a present each.

I unwrapped mine, it was a book called _Quiditch, Tips and Tricks for the Highly Advanced_. "Thanks Emi, I got you something too." I reached under the tree and gave her a small present wrapped in red, broom decorated paper. I watched Padfoot who just opened his present and was inspecting it. "Watcha got?"

"It's an _Invisible Ink Set,"_ he said reading the box. "Complete with Invisible Ink, Quill, and Revealer. Thanks Em! Here's yours." He handed her a lumpy package.

She opened it. "Wow Sirius, Socks! Oh, look at the cute little snitches and the quaffles. It's wonderful! Thank You! So, I actually came over to ask you something."

"Shoot," I said.

"My parents gave me some dress robes, and they were like-"

"Say no more," Padfoot began.

"We finally get to go to my parent's New Years Eve party this year!" I finished, cutting him off.

"Wow! Really? No wonder, that makes sense."

"You know what I was thinking," I began. "Lily said that she was going over your house and all. So I thought that maybe she could come over, probably on the day of the New Years Eve party." She looked at me thoughtfully.

"I guess I could... trick her into to coming," she smiled mischievously. "That's the only way, not to tell her whose house its going to be at." I smiled at her.

"Really? But wouldn't she find out one way or another?"

She frowned. "We'll just have to see."

* * *

"BOYS!" I heard my mothers voice travel through the backyard, obviously magnified by magic. "COME INSIDE TIME TO GET READY FOR THE PARTY!" 

Moony, Padfoot, and I slowly descended our brooms and hit the ground firmly.

"We have two hours before it starts," Moony grumbled at my right.

"I know, but you know women," Padfoot smiled next to Moony watching my mother incessantly taping her foot.

"Come on, hurry, you have to get out of those dirty clothes and go take a shower," she said much less, well loud. "And don't cause any trouble, I know how hard it is for you three. Believe me I've been there, but you'll just have to try," she smiled. "Go on now."

We were all showered, dressed, and ready to greet guest in about half an hour; Me in my scarlet robes, Padfoot in his gray robes, and Moony in his forest green robes. We decided, having much time on our hands, to visit Emi.

We went across the street and knocked on her immense wooden door. "Hello." Her mum got the door.

"Hello Mrs. Douglas, is Emily there," I said very politely.

"I'll see James," she said in a very posh sort of way.

After about ten minutes a very disgruntled Piper stood at the door.

"Hey Piper," said Moony.

"Hullo Piper," I said.

"PIPER!" said the over exaggerated Padfoot.

"Hey guys."

"Where's Emi?" I asked.

"Trying to persuade your Lily."

"She found out it's at me house? HOW!"

"She didn't find out, she just doesn't want to intrude in a party where she doesn't know anyone," she said, giving me a half smile.

"S'alright, Prongs," Padfoot padded me on the back.

"Yeah, she'll come. Emily'll persuade her," Moony added. I turned and headed back towards the house, hoping they were right.

An hour passed and guests were beginning to arrive. It was ten o' clock and there was still no sign of the girls.

"Why aren't they here yet?"

"Calm yourself Prongs," Moony said becoming extremely annoyed with my 'whining.'

"Look, there they are," Padfoot said pointing at Emi and Piper. We were against the wall watching everyone. Emi was wearing glittery pink robes and Piper was wearing lavender robes.

"Hullo James, Sirius, Peter, Remus," Piper greeted us.

"Hey guys!" Emi said after her.

"Hey Emi, Piper," we said simultaneously.

"Where's Evans?" I asked impatiently.

Piper and Emi exchanged glances. "Um, she didn't want to come, she went back home," Piper answered.

"Why?"

"Well we told her whose house it was at," Emi continued.

"And…" I demanded.

"She said she wasn't going to come," Piper finished.

"Whatever," I separated myself from the group. All of a sudden this party didn't seem so fun.

"James dear, say hello to the Prewetts!" my mother pulled me over to where some odd looking people were standing.

"Hullo," I said trying to sound the at least a little bit interested.

"O hello, James. You've grown so much! You've become quite the young man!"

Blah, Blah, Blah. They kept saying the same thing people always tell you. I nodded politely and sneaked of to where the drinks were. I was about to reach for some Butterbeer, when I noticed something else: a bottle of fire whiskey, it was just calling me. I looked around, no one was looking.

Open. Pour. Walk. I went to the backyard and began to drink. Our backyard was really big. Well, it had to be with my dad playing Quiditch all the time. I got my natural-born talent from him. He's good enough to be on any team, but his father wouldn't let him. He said that it wasn't a career.

Man, this stuff is good. I went inside to get more. When I was about to pour I decided to take the whole bottle, and I went to the backyard again.

_This is wrong, you can't steal your parents booze. Put it back._

No. They're not gonna find out.

_Yes they will._

I don't care.

_Yes you do._

I cared, but she didn't end up coming.

_You still shouldn't be drinking._

Leave me alone!

_Fine, but you're going to get in trouble._

"Prongs! Come on, we've been looking for you. We're counting down!"

"Padfoot, yunoo when herh birthsday is?" I slurred.

"Prongs what are you talking about? Are you drunk?"

"I'm not drunk! I'm talking about Evans! Her birthday is January FIRST!"

"Prongs, you're going to get into so much trouble, come here," he grabbed my arm and pushed me inside. I'm not drunk! I'm fine, what's his problem!

"_EIGHT_!" See look I'll prove it to him, drunk people can't count backwards.

"_FIVE_!"

"SEVEN!" see I can count.

"Prongs shut up!" Padfoot tried to push me up the stairs.

"_THREE_!"

"NINE!"

"Moony, Wormtail Help me!"

"_TWO_!"

Moony and Wormtail were now helping Padfoot push up the stairs.

"_ONE_!"

"YEAH!" I yelled. "HAPPY BLOODY NEW YEAR!" I threw the empty bottle of fire whiskey and it crashed into the wall. Everyone was looking at me.

"James David Potter, what do you think that you're doing?"

"Nothsing mum, just celebratin'!" I said sweetly. She gave me that death glare that just lets you know that you're in deep trouble. No one was moving.

She took my arm and pulled me towards the bathroom. "What is wrong with you? Do you know what kind of trouble you're in?"

"It's ok mum, I'm not drunk!"

"To hell you aren't!" without taking her eyes off me she grabbed a bottle and gave it to me. "James, I can't believe you did this. After I trusted you and everything! Drink this. If you think that I'm going to let come to next year's party you are very mistaken. DRINK UP!"

I looked at the bottle, "What is it?"

"It's to de-intoxicate you. Drink up!"

"Why? I'm not drunk!"

"James! Drink it." Scared for my life, I drank it. It tasted horrible. Once I swallowed it I felt sick.

"Mum, I don't feel good."

"That's normal James, now you're going to throw up-" She was interrupted by the sound of my puking into the loo. "That's ok, James. How do you feel?"

"Ugh."

"You'll get better. Come, go to bed. We'll discuss you're punishment in the morning." I dragged my feet towards my bed. Merlin, I feel like I'm melting into a blob. I fell on my bed, almost instantly passing out…

"James! Hello James!" I opened my eyes. I couldn't see anything, everything was a blur.

"Ugh!"

"He doesn't look too good." I heard Pipers voice.

"James! Can you hear us?"

_Emi! Help!_ I tried talking, but I couldn't. I tried moving, no luck.

"Oh god, call his mum."

I felt a wet cloth on my forehead. I couldn't hear anything. I was gone.

* * *

_  
A/N: Interesting… so about my disease—the one where I'm addicted to reviews—apparently I need at least five to even write anymore. Sad, I know. _

_So… tell me what you think? Is there anything that should be fixed? Any un-cannon happenings or characters? Constructive criticism is a writers best friend. _


	6. Padfoot's Big Mistake

**Padfoot's Big Mistake**

"How long will I have to be drinking this stuff?" I asked looking at a vial containing a green potion.

"Two weeks dear," said the Mediwitch, preparing another potion. "Drink up."

"Last time I heard that, I was poisoned," I said opening the bottle. I was in St. Mungo's, and as you heard I was poisoned—by my own mum too. It's not like she did it on purpose, she was just really mad at me and didn't really notice she had given me the wrong vial.

Instead of giving me a bottle of De-Intoxication Medication potion, she gave a bottle of Doxycide by mistake. If I wasn't brought to Mungos when I had I would have probably been dead, or worse. The Doxycide was beginning to eat away at my eyesight, my sense of smell, my hearing, and my ability to move.

Now I have to drink four different potions to repair the damage. Not to mention that they are ALL disgusting in their very own special way.

"Here you go, last one," the Mediwitch said handing me the last and most disgusting potion out of the four. It was bright pink and smelled like fish.

I took it in my hand and looked at her, "You won't make me drink this, will you?" I pouted.

She smiled, "James, drink. Now!" I sighed and closed my eyes in hopes that it would taste better if I didn't look at it.

"Ugh!" I felt the sticky solution slither down my throat leaving an acidic after taste.

"You have some post," she handed me a few envelopes as she walked out of the room. I looked at them. The first one was a letter from Sirius, Remus, and Peter. The second one was a letter from Emi. The last one, to my utter shock, was from Evans. I opened this one first. It was really short, only a few sentences.

_Hello,_

_I hope you're feeling better. I really didn't mean to upset you, if I did. I guess I'll see you at school._

_Lily_

Was Evans being nice to me? How did she know I was in the hospital? Emi must have told her. If I knew Evans, then the only reason she wrote this is because she felt guilty. I picked up Emi's letter.

_James!_

_I hope you're ok! Piper does too. And I'm pretty sure Lily does too, but she refuses to talk about it. I think she feels guilty._

I smiled at this.

_You must feel awful. I hope you learned your lesson. NO MORE DRINKING! Not until you're of age! What were you thinking anyways? I mean its common sense. Let me stop. I'll rant at you when you return. Get better!_

_With love,_

_Emily_

I opened up the letter from all of the guys, placing Emi's letter with Evans'.

_To the Idiot Mr. Prongs,_

_Mr. Padfoot would like to state that Mr. Prongs is a complete and utter idiot for letting a girl cloud his judgment._

_Mr. Moony adds that Mr. Padfoot is being a complete prat, and would like to remind him that his friend, Mr. Prongs, is ill and in the hospital._

_Mr. Wormtail would also be pleased to add that Mr. Prongs' mistake was also incredibly funny, just for a little while._

_Mr. Moony states that Mr. Wormtail and Mr. Padfoot should not disregard the fact that Mr. Prongs has just experienced a near death incident and should be consoled._

_Mr. Padfoot agrees with Mr. Moony and consoles Mr. Prongs._

_Mr. Wormtail also agrees, and also consoles Mr. Prongs._

_Mr. Moony acknowledges Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Wormtail's maturity and congratulates them._

_Mr. Padfoot says thanks._

_Mr. Wormtail says thanks._

_Three-quarters of the Marauders console Mr. Prongs and wish him a quick recovery._

_The Marauders_

I laughed, extremely happy with my friends. Well, until I read the last part.

_P.S. Padfoot made Lily cry._

* * *

I stepped off the Knight Bus and approached Hogwarts. I was fuming. Padfoot must have been off his rocker if he thought that I was just going to let him get away with making Evans cry. I soon reached the entrance to the common room.

"Fizzing Whizbee," I said clearly.

"Access denied." I looked up at the Fat Lady.

"Excuse me?"

"Your password is incorrect, you may not enter."

Damn, they had changed the bloody password. What was I going to do now? I looked at my watch, it was getting late, only an hour until the full moon. Luckily, some one came out of the portrait hole. I looked up to see a tall, dark haired boy with dark eyes only to notice it was Davy, a seventh year.

"Hey James," he said. "I heard about what happened, I'm glad you're better. Does anyone know you're here?"

"Thanks, and no. What's the new password?"

"Umm, phoenix tear."

"Thanks." I didn't bother asking him where he was going after hours.

I walked up the stairs in hopes of finding Moony or Padfoot. When I walked in the dormitory the only person there was in the bathroom, I suspected it was Padfoot or Wormtail.

I began to put my stuff away. Peter came out of the bathroom. He asked me how I was and how I felt. I then noticed I would be getting allot of those questions throughout the next week, I was already beginning to get sick of it. When I was halfway through my trunk Moony walked in.

"Hey Moony," I said.

"Prongs, I've been looking all over the castle for Padfoot. I can't find him anywhere!"

"Moony, we have to get ready for tonight," I said. "We'll find him later. Oh and when we do, I'll teach him a lesson. What exactly did he do anyways?" I asked putting away some socks.

"He told her it was all her fault that you almost died," Moony said very slowly. "But don't do anything rash. He wasn't in his right mind. He was just sad, you know."

I shook my head. "Padfoot should just learn to-"

"What should I learn?" Padfoot was leaning against the door with a smug look on his face.

Right then and there I felt like punching him, but I thought better of it. "What're you so happy about?" I asked coldly.

"Oh, nothing."

"Guys, I have to go." Moony said, looking outside the window. He walked passed Sirius, "Don't do anything stupid," he warned him.

"Moony," he yelled in mock hurt. "I'm offended." But Moony had already gone down the stairs.

"Do you have the map?" I asked trying to contain myself.

"Yes, you have the cloak?" He asked.

"Yeah, Wormtail lets go downstairs."

We walked downstairs and took our seats in the back of the common room, by the window. We were watching the Whomping Willow in silence. After a while we saw it thrash around for a moment then freeze mid-swing. Moony was on his way down.

We looked around. There were still a few sleepy seventh-years studying for NEWTs scattered around the common room. We waited about fifteen minutes and they were gone. I took one last look out the window before we left and I saw something strange.

"Is that Snivellus?" I asked, extremely dumbfounded.

Padfoot laughed, "Yeah, stupid git."

"Is he going to the Whomping Willow? He froze the tree! How does he know how to do that? Why is he going inside? He's going inside! Padfoot are you watching this?" I turned to see Padfoot laughing his arse off.

"Bloody git will believe anything!" he said laughing.

"Padfoot, what did you do?"

I quickly ran towards the portrait hole and raced to the Whomping Willow as fast as I could. My heart was beating so quickly that it almost stopped.

If Snivellus got there before I did, he would be dead. I frantically searched for a stick, something to prod that stupid tree. I saw a twig laying in the ground nearby. I snatched and ran for the knot in the bottom of the tree. Just as I jumped the tree swung at me and hit me straight in the stomach. I recoiled in pain, but quickly forced myself to recover.

I stretched out my hand and tried to prod the knot, the twig was to short, I couldn't. I risked it all and jumped for it. Luckily I got there just as an incredibly horrific looking branch was about to hit my head. Without delaying I crawled into the tunnel and ran as fast as I could. It felt like ages before I reached the end before I reached the end.

Just as I approached the door, I recognized Snivellus' greasy hair. He was standing frozen, the door halfway open.

"Run!" I yelled. What was he doing just standing there? He wasn't moving, I doubt he was even aware that I was there. I reached up to him and pushed away from the door and closed it, just as werewolf Moony was about to pounce.

"RUN!" I yelled again. It seems he came to his senses because he was now looking at me in the eye.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Shut up, stupid. RUN!" Why wasn't he running? I couldn't hold the door back any longer and I couldn't transform in front of him either.

"Your friend will be suspended, you just wait," he said with bated breath and ran.

Just as he was out of sight I felt the door push me forward and I was facing a full grown werewolf. Before even thinking about it, I transformed into Prongs.

Werewolf Moony came charging at me fiercely. I fought him off as he tried to bite me, quickly subduing him. I relaxed and stared him in the eye. Padfoot is going to be in so much trouble.

* * *

_:a/n: Wow, that was fun. Sorry there was no Lily in this chapter and for the shortness, but I promise that in the next chapter there will be plenty of Lily. Well thanks for al your reviews and hopefully your future reviews!_


	7. You Can Call Me James

**You Can Call Me James**

I stood in the corner of the room in the Shrieking Shack in my animagus form, patiently awaiting for the moon to set. Werewolf Moony was lying in one of the four-poster beds with the curtains securely surrounding him.

I kept my gaze steadily on the moon, which was just about to disappear. Padfoot hadn't come out the entire night. This must have meant that he was in trouble. It serves him right, he should learn to think before he acts.

The only reason he actually went through with leading Snivellus here was because I wasn't here to stop him. He wouldn't tell Moony what he was planning and Wormtail would never contradict him.

I heard werewolf Moony growl in pain as the moon faded away. Soon enough he was human again. He placed his clothes on and came out from behind the curtain. He looked up at me with tired eyes.

With a small 'pop' I turned back into a human.

"Did I... did I do-"

"Moony, before you ask me that, wait," I cut him off. "Padfoot, he umm... I guess he told Snape where to find you. But," I continued seeing his eyes widen in fear. "You didn't do anything, I stopped you."

We stayed there for a while, not saying anything. Then at last, Moony spoke, "You know, I knew he was up to something. He had been disappearing unexpectedly the entire day. Then when I asked him about it he just said that Snape was going to get 'a rude awakening.' I tried to stop him from doing something stupid, but he wouldn't tell me what he was up to."

I was about to speak, when I heard a knock on the door. Wondering whether or not I should hide, I looked at Moony. He signaled towards the bed, I jumped on it and closed the curtains around me. I heard Moony walk up to the door and open it.

I heard him sigh. "It's ok, it's just Wormtail."

I stepped out from behind the curtains and walked over to Moony and Wormtail.

"Dumbledore needs you, Prongs. Moony, he says that you need to go to the hospital wing and stay there. Padfoot and Snape are already in Dumbledore's office." He turned expecting Moony and I to follow him, we did no such thing.

Halfway down the stairs, he turned. "Aren't you coming?"

"Why didn't you tell me what Padfoot was planning? Surely he told you," Moony said in a tone I couldn't quite register.

"He... he told me not to tell."

"You have common sense, Wormtail! Didn't you notice how dangerous it was?" I yelled at him for his stupidity.

"Well, yeah. It's just... it was Padfoot, I couldn't say no!"

"WHY NOT?" Moony and I yelled at the same time.

"I... I just couldn't..." he looked down at his feet and turned away walking down the remaining steps.

I looked over at Moony, his angry facial expression mimicking mine.

We waited in silence until we heard that Wormtail had exited the Shrieking Shack and was well ahead of us. Then we began to walk. Moony and I parted ways at the entrance hall and I was left to walk up to Dumbledore's office alone.

I swear, if I didn't have to do eight hours worth of sleeping I would be running up to Dumbledore's office to knock some sense into Padfoot right now. What kind of idiot do you have to be? It's plain common sense, werewolves and humans don't mix. (Only during a full moon, of course.) No matter how much you hate someone.

I reached Dumbledore's office way too soon. I stood in front of that statue for a good five minutes before I realized it wanted a password.

I opened my mouth and closed it again realizing I didn't know it. I looked around, no one was here to help me. I suddenly heard a rumbling noise; hastily I took out my wand and pointed it in any direction haphazardly.

"Why so paranoid, James?" I turned and pointed my wand at a figure by the statue, it was Dumbledore.

"Sorry Professor… didn't notice you were there," I said sleepily.

"That's quite alright James, come inside." He led the way up the stairs to his office. When I entered his office I saw Snivellus and Padfoot sitting in front of his desk. Padfoot looked extremely afraid, while Snivellus was looking quite miserable (Probably because he didn't get to have Moony expelled.)

"Take a seat," Dumbledore was already sitting at his desk and was pointing towards the only empty seat between Snivellus and Padfoot. "I am sure that all of you are tired and that you would like to get sleep, but I have to clear up a few things, if you don't mind." He waited as if to see if any of us had anything to say.

"Mr. Potter did you know about Mr. Blacks plans?" I looked at Dumbledore straight in the eye, mostly not to look at Padfoot. Whom I was about to strangle.

"No, sir, I didn't. Because if I had I would have knocked some well deserved sense into him," It was rather rude, the way I responded, but I didn't care.

Dumbledore nodded. "How did you come about knowing where Mr. Snape was headed this evening?"

"I saw him through the window in the Gryffindor common room."'

"Mr. Snape I would like you to bear in mind what we have discussed this evening. You may go," Snape hesitantly got up from his seat and walked down the stairs.

Dumbledore waited a few minutes before continuing. "Mr. Potter what you did tonight was very brave, though I have one question."

"What?" I yawned.

"How did you manage to fight off a full grown werewolf?"

I froze. I needed to get out of this and quick. I couldn't tell him that I was an animagus. I began to grow extremely nervous, I loosened my collar. Then I felt it: a chain.

"I had this silver chain that I used to fend him off, and then I locked him in. The Shrieking Shack, that is. Not that I knew that it was the Shrieking Shack. I just guessed." Shut up James. Shut up.

I didn't own anything silver, it was fake. None of the Marauders owned anything silver, for obvious reasons.

Dumbledore looked at me with those blue eyes, he didn't believe me. He knew I was lying.

"When did you and your friends find out about Mr. Lupins' condition?"

"In our second year," I said looking at the floor.

"Very well Mr. Potter, you may go. Mr. Black, stay here."

I stood up, glancing at Padfoot for the first time, his face etched with worry and sadness.

"Oh and Mr. Potter," I turned, standing in the doorway. "Fifty points to Gryffindor for your heroic actions."

I smiled at least there was one good thing about tonight.

---

The next day I awoke sometime around noon. Dumbledore had us excused from our classes for today. Padfoot was still asleep, and Moony was probably in the hospital wing.

I reached the Great Hall and spotted Wormtail. I was about to sit next to him when I realized I was mad at him. I went to sit Frank and Davy, leaving Wormtail with some fifth years.

Frank Longbottom and Davy Gudgeon were twoseventh year Gryffindors. As I sat across from Frank I was happy to realize that Evans was only a few seats down from us. I remembered her letter.

"Hullo James," Frank greeted me.

"Hey."

"Had a good sleep?" Davy smirked.

"Yes. Yes, I did. It was quite refreshing." I noticed that Alice and Frank were glancing at each other nervously. They were so into each other that it was almost sickening.

"So, how are you?" Frank asked, pulling away from looking at Alice.

"Good, the only bad thing is that I have to drink this awful medicine everyday before I go to bed."

Davy made a face of disgust. He had to drink stuff like I had too; Back in myfirst year when he got attacked by the Whomping Willow.

"James!" I heard Emi calling. I looked down the table. "Come here!"

I walked to where she was seated with Piper and Evans.

"You didn't tell me you were back! When did you get here?" she asked as she got up and gave me a big hug. As we pulled away I saw her all teary eyed. I smiled.

"I got here yesterday, pretty late actually. That's why I was excused from all my classes."

"My turn!" Piper stood up and softly pushed Emi aside to give me a hug. "We missed you!"

I laughed. "I was only gone for like three days!" They sat down and I looked at Evans, she hadn't said anything yet. She had barely even looked up from her plate.

"Hey," I said softly.

She looked up at me, it looked like, against her own will. "Hello." Her eyes, her beautiful green eyes filled with uncertainty. I stayed there for a while, just staring into her eyes.

"Ehem," I cleared my throat. "I wanted to thank you guys for the letters, they were just what I needed." Though I was talking to the three of them, I didn't take my eyes off Evans.

"Letters? As in more than one?" Piper looked at me confused. I looked away from Evans. Yeah, duh, two letters is more than one. I gave her an odd look. Emi had a confused face too—though Evans had a different face, one of pleading.

Though not understanding exactly why, I lied to Emi and Piper. "I mean, the guys sent me one too. Yeah, there were two." They nodded. "Well, must be off. Need to go grab my Divination books."

As I exited the Hall I decided to take a detour to the Hospital Wing. I knocked on the door; Madam Fermera opened it and glared at me.

"I just want to see Moo-, I mean Remus, please. It's just for a short while, it's very important and-"

"Shush! You may come in!"

"But please, just... What? I can wh-, really?"

"Yes, yes. Now come in quietly. You have ten minutes."

I slowly walked in, shocked at her quick approval. "Hey, Moony. How you holding up?"

Moony was sitting up in his bed reading a book on Herbology. "Good," he smiled.

I took a seat nest to his bed. "You know I never got the chance to tell you, but Evans sent me a letter when I was sick."

Suddenly his face changed, his expression got heavier.

"What?" I asked, noticing how worried he looked.

"She knows," he chocked out.

"Who knows what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Lily knows my secret." I gaped in shock. It must have been a while before I said anything, because Moony was waving his hand in front of my face.

"How did she find out?" I asked, finally coming out of my trance.

"She said she found out in fifth year when we became prefects together. For Christmas she gave me a Lunascope and she just said, 'I know Remus,' when I opened it. She said she wouldn't tell, or think of me differently. But I just don't know. I just don't."

"Moony, I mean its Evans. She won't say anything. I mean, she's not in Gryffindor for anything. And if she hasn't told anybody by now, then I don't think she will."

"But what if she has?"

"Don't you think you would've noticed?" He looked pensive for a few seconds.

"You're right."

I heard a knock on the door and saw Madam Fermera rush towards it. I could hear faint arguing coming from where she was standing. Finally, I heard some footsteps, which ended up being Padfoot's.

"Hey," he said, looking back and forth between Moony and me.

Neither of us said anything in response.

"Look," Padfoot began. "I'm really sorry, really I am. I didn't realize what I was doing. I wasn't thinking-"

"You're damn right you weren't thinking! I warned not to do anything stupid! Why are you even here? Leave! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE!" Moony suddenly began to yell at Padfoot.

"But I don't want you to be mad at me. Tell me anything I can do to make it up, please."

"There's nothing you can do. What's done is done. Just leave."

Padfoot then turned to me. "Prongs! Please convince him to forgive me, please."

I looked at him coldly. "I'm not helping you at all. First of all, what you did was stupid and your own fault. Second of all, I know you made Lily cry. And if it wasn't because yesterday was a full moon I would have strangled you the moment I laid eyes on you. And Sirius, you can call me James."

Sirius looked flustered. He looked at Moony as if to blame him, but then thought better of it. With one last glance at Moony he took a step back and went to the door.

Before we heard the door close I heard him yell, "I'm suspended for two weeks, hopefully by then you guys will forgive me." The door closed with a final thud.

I looked at Remus and sighed. The Marauders were never going to be the same again.

---

I sat through double Divination predicting how many natural phenomenons were going to occur before the end of the school year for about an hour and a half. After that I dragged my feet towards the Transfiguration room for Advanced Transfiguration.

Since Moony and Padfoot weren't here, the only person I _would have_ paired up with was Peter. Once I got there I frantically searched for a person with no partner, anyone would do. Being an Advanced class it was very small, so this was a difficult task.

My eyes traveled from desk to desk, but everyone seemed to be paired up.

"Mr. Potter, take your seat," McGonagall was standing behind her desk giving me a stern look. I tried to sit in the empty seat in the corner of the room when she said, "Your _assigned_ seat."

I had no choice but to sit with Peter. I tried to ignore him the entire class, really I did. But the only reason he was in this class really was because of Padfoot, Moony, and I were... he needed all the help he could get.

Ten minutes into the class Professor McGonagall had already given me the task to help him transfigure his cat.

After thirty minutes of Wormtail turning his cat into a fish without gills, or a fish without eyes, or a fish without fins the bell rung. I was free, and it was time to go to dinner. I quickly headed towards the Great Hall, extremely hungry. Wormtail was a few steps behind me trying to catch up but he was too slow.

I reached the Great and again I sat down by Frank.

"James where's Sirius and why aren't you sitting with Peter?" Frank asked.

"Umm, Sirius is suspended and Peter and I aren't talking."

"Why?" Davy demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it." Davy and Frank then began to talk about something but I wasn't listening. I saw a flash of red hair out of the corner of my eye. I looked up and saw Evans rushing towards the door out of the Great Hall. I got up to follow her. I think that Davy and Frank asked me where I was going but I didn't reply.

When I walked outside the Great Hall I saw her quickly turn the corner. I began to pick up my pace to catch up with her. It didn't take much to catch up with her, I was much faster.

"Evans!" I called out. She stopped, not turning around to see who was calling her. "Wait up," I told her even though she wasn't moving.

When I was a few steps behind her when she turned around. She had an annoyed look about her.

"I'm sorry," I told her.

"What?"

"About Padfoot, he was being stupid."

"Oh, right. That's fine. Yeah," she sighed and turned.

"Wait. I wanted to ask you." She turned around giving me an inquisitive look.

She was so pretty, everything about her was perfect. Her hair, her face, her hands, her eyes, everything.

"Go out with me." This isn't what I mean to say, but it just slipped. I couldn't help it.

She sighed as she turned around. "No." She walked away leaving me standing in the middle of the hallway by myself.

---

_:a/n: I hope this made up for the last chapter. It was horrible. I think this is like the longest one yet. I need Reviews, people! Sigh, I'm dying here. How you guys hurt me so... I still love you though._


	8. Wormtail Can Play Quidditch

**Wormtail Can Play Quidditch**

It's been one week since Padfoot's suspension, and the Marauders were at an all time low. We haven't created havoc for almost a month. Only two of us were actively speaking to each other, Moony and I.

Padfoot had sent us a letter pleading for forgiveness everyday. In less than a week it became a routine. We get the letter, read it, and burn it, right there in the Great Hall.

Moony and I headed down the boys' staircase to the common room.

"What d'you reckon that's about," said Moony pointing to the Gryffindor notice board. There was a crowd of people surrounding. We made our way over to the notice board to steal a peak at it.

_**Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff**_

_Match date changed. Match will now take place next Saturday, the fifteenth._

"What!" I yelled. Why didn't I know about this? I'm captain! I _have_ to know about these things! What the hell?

"Prongs, wasn't that game supposed to be next week? Why did they change it?"

"I know. I guess I'll talk to McGonagall. Later though, let's go eat." Moony nodded. We went to the Great Hall. Moony and I sat near Alice. Across from me was Evans, who was sitting in between Piper and Emi.

"Morning," I grumbled tiredly. I heard a few 'heys,' and 'mornings' in return. I looked up from my plate to look at Evans. She was talking to Emi as if she hadn't noticed I arrived. But she had noticed, everyone notices when I arrive.

I stared at her for a while. I loved the way she licked her lips after she had a bit of pumpkin juice. I loved the way eyes lit up when she smiled and the way that she played a piece of her hair when she was zoning out.

It must have finally annoyed he that I was staring because she turned her head to look at me. As if to see if I would look away, my gaze didn't falter. She raised a questioning eyebrow at me. I loved that too.

I heard a familiar rumbling above me, the mail had arrived. I spotted two familiar owls among the thousands that were flying above me, Padfoot's owl and my mothers' owl.

I looked at Moony. He took out his wand, ready to complete our new daily routine.

Padfoot's owl landed and stuck out his leg.

"Thanks, Mercury," the auburn owl bowed his head a bit and flew professionally away. I handed Moony the letter and watched as my owl headed towards the Gryffindor table. As it began to get closer, its direction changed and it headed towards Evans and perched itself on her side of the table.

"Adam! I'm over here," Adam looked at me but stayed put in his stop and stretched out his leg in Evans' direction.

Evans took the letter, "It says my name on it." She looked up at me. "Is this your owl?"

"No, it's my mums," Adam flew away with out as much as a hoot.

"Why would your mum be sending me letters?"

"I dunno, open it," I said impatiently wanting to see what it was about, and hoping it wasn't anything embarrassing.

I watched her open it. Her eyes barely red a line or two before she got up unexpectedly and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Oh no!" I looked at Piper she had her hand over her mouth and was crumpling the letter she had just received.

"What's wrong?" Moony asked.

"My dad... he's at Mungo's. He had an accident with one of the creatures he works with..." She broke into tears.

"It's ok, everything will be ok," Emi tried to comfort her.

Emi accompanied Piper up to the girls' dormitory to calm her down.

"What's wrong with her," Alexandra, another sixth year Gryffindor, said as she arrived with Frank and Davy. Alexandra was Alice's best friend and she had long, dark hair that reached below her waist and hazel eyes that were filled with scattered flecks of purple.

"Umm, she just got some bad news," Alice answered her.

"Hey Prongs, read this." I took the letter that Moony was handing me.

_Hey guys,_

_It's been a week and you guys won't forgive me. I guess I deserve it, wait no, I KNOW I deserve it._

_I know I'm going to sound repetitive, but I'm not sure if you've read the other ones either way._

_Remus, I know I betrayed you and I know you trusted me with your secret and I just abused your trust. But do you think that somehow you can forgive, now that I have acknowledged my mistakes?_

_James, when you were in the hospital dying I thought I was going to die too. You're like a brother to me. I didn't want to lose you. When I blamed it all on Lily I wasn't in my right state of mind. I feel extremely bad. I didn't want to make her cry, I swear._

_Peter won't talk to me either. He says he's tired of letting me boss him around. He's right. All of you are right. I was wrong and I admit that, no matter how hard it is._

_So, Mr. Moony, Mr. Prongs, Mr. Wormtail, will you accept Mr. Padfoot's humble apology?_

_Sirius_

_P.S. I sent Lily a letter with Adam. I apologized to her too. I know you would've asked me to Prongs._

This was by far the longest letter he had written, he was getting desperate. I looked up at Moony, he had his wand at the ready.

"Three..." he began. I crumpled Padfoot's letter, though not as willingly as I had before.

"Two..." I continued. I levitated the crumpled piece of parchment at eye level.

"One..." Moony quickly said a spell and waved his wand. We watched as the parchment silently turned to ashes before our eyes.

We made sure the fire was out and the mess was cleaned before any of the teachers took notice.

"Now that's done with, what should we do?" Moony turned to me.

"Um, I don't know. Oh wait, I have to ask McGonagall about the game." I looked at the staff table, but McGonagall wasn't there. "Where is she?"

"I dunno, she's probably in her office, or giving somebody a detention. Check the map."

"I don't have it. Don't you?"

"No, I haven't even seen it since last week."

"Yeah, me neither. I hope one of those two idiots has it."

"Yeah, let's check in her office."

"Let's go."

With a quick goodbye at the others Moony and I exited the Great Hall.

After a few minutes we already had four hallways, two staircases, and one secret passage behind us.

"Hey James," the girl that was approaching us as we neared McGonagall's office spoke to me.

"Um, Hi," I couldn't remember her name. She was that Hufflepuff that gave me that message from McGonagall. What was her name?

She glanced at Moony and gave him a small smile.

"Uh, Remus, right?"

"Yeah, hi," he said.

"So, uh, better get going," she said nervously tucking her long brown hair behind her ear. "I've got classes to get to. Bye."

"Bye," Moony and I said in unison.

After walking down the hallway for a few silent moments I asked, "Do you know her name?"

Moony chuckled, "You're not that good with names, are you?"

I shook my head.

"It's Yumi something, she's a prefect. Hufflepuff."

"Oh yeah, Yumi."

"She likes you, I can tell," Moony smiled mischievously.

"You and Piper should really join forces."

"We're here."

I knocked on the door we had just approached. No answer.

"She's not here. This sucks, should we wait for her?" Moony asked.

"I don't know, if we wait too long we'll be late for class." I looked at my watch, only about half an hour left until class began.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin may I ask what you are doing here, instead of getting ready for class?"

"Professor!" I said as happily as I could manage.

"What do you want, Mr. Potter?"

"I would like to inquire why the upcoming game has been change to this Saturday," I stated as if I was in a business meeting.

McGonagall shook her head at my manner of speaking. "Mr. Potter you must speak with the head of events, Professor Grunky."

Professor Grunky was the Divination Professor and the head of the Hufflepuff house, I was beginning to piece things together. We had Divination with Professor Grunky later in the day.

Moony and I raced to the dungeons for Potions. We arrived to class ten minutes late, despite our efforts.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, I'm so happy you've decided to finally grace us with your presence, please take your seats," Professor Slughorn ushered us into class, graciously overlooking the fact that we were late.

I took my regular seat, behind Piper, and Moony took the seat next to me, leaving Wormtail, in the table behind us, by himself.

Professor Slughorn bounced inside his office, leaving the classroom unattended.

"What are we doing?" I leaned in to ask Piper.

"Copying notes for the next potion we're doing," she pointed at the blackboard. It was filled with complicated numbers and directions to the brim. "Did you hear?"

I raised my eyebrow amusedly at her. She was always doing that, "Hear what?"

"Greta Catchlove and Todd Turner are dating, I always knew they would go well together."

I shook my head and began to copy down the directions.

"Hey Lupin!" I looked to my right and saw Snape smirking. I looked at Moony, he was copying the ingredients to the _Befuddlement Draught_. "Lupin, I was hoping that maybe you could pass me that." He was pointing at something on the ground near our table.

Moony and I looked down at it, it was a ring of keys. They were all silver.

"Get it yourself you slimy git," I said utterly disgusted. Everyone was looking at us now.

"Why can't Lupin get it, he's much closer," Snape said with an idiotic grin on his face.

Even though he had his back to me, I could sense Moony glaring at Snape.

"_Accio Keys!" _I said and directed the keys straight at Snivellus' face. He ducked and they hit Wilkes instead.

Everyone, with the exception of the Slytherin population, burst out laughing.

"I leave for one second and this class goes amuck! Ten points from Slytherin and Gryffindor and three feet on the importance of proper classroom conduct. Due tomorrow!" Many groans were heard from both sides of the classroom. "No protesting! Get back to work!"

Everyone from the Slytherin side of the classroom was glaring at Moony and me. The Gryffindors, in return, were glaring at Snape. All except one, of course, Evans, who was glaring at me. Why? I just don't know.

"You should be finishing up and getting ready to start your potion in ten minutes. Don't waste time. And if I hear as much as a sigh from any of you, you'll all get detention!"

After an excruciatingly long session of Potions, we dragged our feet to Divination. We got just in time, I went up to Professor Grunky, who was rearranging teapots, to ask him about the Quidditch match.

"Professor,"

"What is it?" He was in a grumpy mood.

"I wanted to ask you about the Quiditch match, that you changed..."

He looked up at me for the first time as if he just noticed who was talking to me. "Potter, come to me _after_ class."

I took my squishy pouf next to Moony and stared absentmindedly into the crystal ball.

"What'd he say?" he asked.

"To talk to him after class." The Hufflepuffs began to disperse into the classroom. Among them was Craig Knight, the Hufflepuff Quiditch captain. And very possibly the one behind all of the changing of game schedules.

He glanced my way and took a pouf on the other side of the classroom—Bastard.

"As you all know there has been rise in an evil wizard who is calling himself Lord Voldermort. He has been around for quite some time now and the Ministry is under much stress." He paused at this, a dead silence overcame the room.

Most of the people in this room had been affected by him in one way or another already. I know I had.

"The reason I bring this up is because today we're going to study a method of predicting danger. This is a very serious matter. I believe it is imperative that you learn this soon as possible, for everyone's safety."

Silence.

"If you would please come here and grab a candle, one per person please, and take your seats for further instruction."

After an hour of learning a very important method of predicting danger that was completely useless, class ended. I quickly sat up from my pouf and stumbled a bit from the dizzying effect of the room.

"Professor Grunky," I called after him just as he was about to make his escape. "What about the match?"

"Oh, Mr. Potter, I almost forgot. I'm afraid it's much too late. You must make a compromise with Mr. Knight, there's nothing _I_ can do," with a sly grin on his face he slipped out of his classroom.

Great, now I have to talk with the bastard. Now where would he have gone… No worries I must go to Transfiguration. I'll deal with the prat later.

I snuck out of Transfiguration a few minutes early and raced to where the Hufflepuff's were stationed. I knew that they were scheduled to have Arithmancy now because Remus had that class. I got there just in time to meet with my _good _friend Knight.

"Hey, Knight!"

He turned and I noticed that he was talking to Evans. He said something to her and she nodded and continued walking, he waited for me to reach him.

"Hello James, What's the matter?" He asked nervously, he knew what was up.

"I wanted to ask you about the Quidditch match," I said, trying not to interrogate him about Evans.

He looked at me guiltily, "What about it?"

"Well, for starters, the date was changed," I said as if I was talking to a troll. "Without my knowledge."

"Oh, that," he mumbled in feigned ignorance. He seemed to be thinking of what to say as I looked at him expectantly. "The thing is that… well, I didn't think it would… be, um, a problem… and then…"

"What is that you _really_ want to say, Knight." I could tell that he was getting frustrated, the bastard probably thought I was going to let him get away with trying to sabotage the team that easily.

He looked at me and sighed angrily, he began to speak—clearly this time, "It's Professor Grunky, he's bent on winning this match, something about a bet with McGonagall. Anyways, when he heard that Black was suspended he knew your team would be ready in time. So, he changed the date and told me to say that I asked him to. There's nothing I can do…"

_Nothing he can do? That bastard, if he thought for one second that I believed his bull, then is very mistaken indeed… trying to pin it all on Grunky. Can't he take responsibility for what he did like a man?_

"Look, I don't care what you do Knight, but you better fix this and fast. I really don't have time for this."

He scoffed as I turned, but I ignored it. Remus came beside me, I had barely noticed he was there. "Where did you come from?"

"I was waiting for you around the corner, thought you might want to deal with that by yourself."

"Yeah, if they don't change the match, we're done with Remus. I don't have another beater and if I don't get a replacement soon we'll have to forfeit."

Remus smiled at him slightly, "Don't worry, if anything you can always get Peter to fill in." They both laughed hysterically, relieving themselves of something they hadn't done in quite a while.


End file.
